Staring
by Kiley 1 09
Summary: My first Lily/James oneshot. Just a good old spring on Lily that she Loves james kinda fic. I don't know, I like it. Tell me what you think. T just bcuz they're teens and well watev . . . R


**Staring**

**Disowner: I do not own anyhing but the plot. Everything else goes to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**A Kiley 1 09 Fanfic**

Damn James Potter. Damn his God-like black hair, his amazing hazel eyes, his adorable glasses, his perfect bum, lets not forget about his arms which look like the were sculpted by Merlin himself.

He's made me go loony! I'm a complete lunatic now, and thanks to Alice she won't let me forget it. It was during History of Magic class yesterday when Alice caught me looking at Potter's back. It's a very nice looking back too might I add. OH MERLIN HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do you hear me? I need to be sent to St. Mungos immediately. I tell Alice this as well but she just laughs and tells me to shut up. Yea back to yesterday, so there I was minding my own boring business trying to survive through the most dullest class ever! But so there I was and I look up to the clock to see how much longer I had to sit there. But I had to look over _his _head to look at the clock. And than when I found out I had exactly 39 more minutes ago I became restless, than I became frustrated because I was restless! I guess I kept squirming around in my seat because James Potter turned back to look at me,

"Evans do you mind? With all the racket your making I can't concentrate on the notes we're suppose to be taking."

I just scowled at him. I mean COME ON! When did James Potter take notes? Especially in History Of Magic. I hear snickering and Sirius Black, his best mate, was laughing at me. I wrote, _Black, shove it._

On my blank note-taking piece of paper. I ripped off the piece of paper that I wrote on and aimed it at Black's ear. Than I tossed it praying to Merlin that it would hit him. And it did! Yes!

Black's hand immediatley smacked up to his ear where my paper hit him. He scratched and rubbed at it until he found the ball of paper on his desk where it ended up landing. He opened it, and when he was done reading it he turned in his seat just as James had did and started talking to me,

"You know Evans, I think that you actually love me deep down inside of that flamin heart of yours." He smirked

I just made a face and looked over at James to see what he made of this. He stopped writing or doodiling or whatever he was doing on his paper. He kept his eyes down on his paper but he was rock still and he kept his pencil point on the paper as if he stopped mid-sentence.

"No, seriousley Evans we should so go to Hogsmeade next weekened." Right after Sirius said that James went and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Come on Padfoot pay attention to the class."

"What? It's not like you are. Your just doodiling Lily Evans all over your paper!" Sirius said a litlle loud for my liking back at James. James blushed a bit a mumbled something incoherent, to me it sounded a little like, You'll be the death of me Sirius . . . .

I stifled a laugh and after things calmed down and James went back to what I knew was doodiling! And Sirius went and started flirting with Marlene who sat across the aisle from him. Alice who sat next to me was asleep so she missed all of that and I had no one to come and keep me company for the rest of the class! So as I my eyes were slowly roaming over everyone in the class the once again stopped at James Potter's back. I sat up a little straighter for reasons that I have no idea why even now. And I just stared at the beautiful back in Hogwarts black sweater. Than I felt something on my shoulder and turned to look next to me. There was Alice fully awake grinning at me like her birthday came early.

Oh Gods!

"You so like him!"

"I do not!"

"Why were you staring at him?"

"I wasn't" I huffed, Alice and I were walking back to Common room since we had our free period and she wouldn't drop what she saw in History of Magic.

"Oh Lily you so were!"

"No . . . I was just thinking and Potter's back was just in the way of my thinking." I knew that was a totally make no sense kinda sentence but this is what James Potter does to my head. He makes me loose the brain cells I have. Slowly one by one until I'm nuttzier than him!

"Sure." Alice said, obviousley not convinced even a tiny bit.

Later again the subject of the gorgeous James Potter came up. No thanks to Alice. Again.

I was finishing up my Potions homework which was very hard since I didn't concentrate in that class either, courtesy of James's hair. So as I was writing down the last couple of answers Alice come hopping over to me and falls next to me on the couch I was sitting on. Her hair was messed up and her buttons were mixed up on her blouse. ECKKKKK!!!!!!!! She was obviousley snogging Frank. Again."So Lily, how have you been this fine day?"

"Alice you were with me the whole day. You know how I've been."

"Au contrare my fine companion, I was just with Frank so I haven't been here with you the WHOLE day."

This is Alice. I have to deal with her all the time. She's my best mate. I still can't believe it either.

"I know you were with Frank, your buttons on your blouse are all messed up in the wrong holes." Alice looked down and blushed while mumbling a thanks. AS she fixed them I looked around the common room to see who was in here with us.

There were a couple of third years, a group of fifth years, me and Alice, and than the Marauders in a corner. I was surprised I missed them earilier there. I usually always knew where James was. WOA. Hold Up. Did you just come to the conclusion I did?

"Alice?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I really Like James Potter."

"I know Lily."

"No, I mean I REALLY LIKE James."

"Oh. You mean almost as in love him?"

I could only nod. As I was dumbfounded into the next century to tell you the truth. I mean come on that's one way to spring that on me.

My Brain: Lily you love James.

Me:Oh that's great now we can go run off and get married and have kids with red and black hair with green and hazel eyes that need glasses.

Nope. That's not how things work. Obviousley.

"Wait, you what?!" I hear from somewhere behind me. I flushed. I had a very eerie feeling that the question was directed to me. Oh Gods. I slowly turned around, Alice was cracking up very hard and Sirius was there staring at me like I was a ghost.

I gulped, "Hey Sirius . . . ." I said very shakily. All of a sudden his face split into a grin and his eyes sparked up into that Marauder sparkle I know so well. Merlin no!

"Hey PRONGSIE, EVANS WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHI-" Sirius shouts until I jump over the back of the couch and jump on him. I pull him to the floor with a crash, all of a sudden the whole common room is silent well except for my best mate who was now on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. Remus, James, and Peter jump up out of their seats. Excpet they didn't move. They just stared at me sitting on top of Sirius.

I lean down and whisper to Sirius,

"Don't you dare!"

He whispers back,

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't want him to know yet!"

"Aww come on Evans! Then both of you could be happy!" Unfortunetly me and him realised we weren't exactly whispering anymore. I look around the common room and see a couple of eyebrows raised. Remus was one of the people who raised their eyebrows. Than I turned to Alice she just grinned like a maniac. Than I looked at James. His eyes were wide behind his glasses, but instead of smirking or looking smug like I imagined so many times over again, he actually smiled kinda sweetley. But of course none of them really _actually knew _what me and Sirius and Alice were talking about they just all guessed and got it right. But than of course probably everyone knew that I was in love with him before any of this happened well. . . . except me. Go figure. Oh Merlin. He's looking very very very adorable right now. His hair is up at an angle and his glasses are kinda crooked. And now he's giving me his James Grin that I love so much.

Oh Gods.

I realize that I got up from sitting on Sirius's chest and my legs just made me walk right up to James Potter. I smile at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him. I ignored the clapping, happy laughing, and cheers that fill the common room and just kept on kissing him. I could feel him smile against my lips and when we finally broke apart. Sirius yelled over,

"See I knew that both of you would be happy!"

Oh sweet Merlin he had no idea.

And to think, all of this just came from me staring at James's back. Damn James Potter. I thought with a grin.

**(A/N: Hey peoples this is my first one-shot on James/Lily. I started another fic, He's In my Head, with my fav. Couple as well but it was a little akward to write since I had NO IDEA of what I was doing. I think is a little bit better since I had somewhat of an idea. It came to me while I was rereading Siriusly Klutzy's stories. THEY ARE FANTASTIC AND BRILLIANT AND EVRYTHING IN BETWEEN!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO READ THEM IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. Yea so tell me what you think! :]**

**Kiley 1 09)**


End file.
